


Rescue

by LokiLover84



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun is forgetful, Fluff, M/M, Wonho to the rescue!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Changkyun has accidentally locked his keys inside his house. Who will come to his rescue?





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Yah, pure fluff. Not even sorry. :)

"You have  _ got  _ to be kidding me.”

 

Changkyun muttered under his breath as he cupped his hands in front of the window of his front door, looking in to see his house keys laying on the foyer table where he’d clearly forgotten them this morning in his wild rush out the door. 

 

A door that was currently locked, leaving him on the wrong side. 

 

He sighed as he dropped his hands to his sides, hanging his head as he tried to figure out a way to get inside. He’d been meaning to get a spare key made ever since he’d moved into his new home six weeks ago, but he’d never gotten around to it. Add to that the fact that payday was two days away and he’d just spent his last won on ramen to last him until then, and you had his current situation in a nutshell. 

 

Then he remembered that he’d left the laundry room window opened a crack the night before. It would be a tight fit, but he was sure he could squeeze through. He blessed his luck and his slender build as he leapt down his front steps and rounded the side of the house. It would be a stretch up to the window, since this side of the house was at the edge of a gentle slope, but he could reach. He stretched, curling his fingers under the window sill, pushing up as much as he could to raise the window. It slid up easily, and once he had it open as far as he could reach, he then gave a little jump, locking his hands on the inside of the window before hauling himself up. He slithered into the window, cursing louder, and realized belatedly that he might not quite fit. 

 

“Hey. Need any help?”

 

Changkyun yelped when he heard the voice, and hung his head at the picture he must be presenting. Still, it was no time to turn down an offer of assistance. 

 

“Fuck. God, yes. I locked my keys inside and I can’t quite fit through the window.”

 

A pair of strong hands wrapped around his ankles and he gasped, fighting against the sensation and his reflex to kick. 

 

“Ok, I’m going to pull you out. Just...Hang on to the window so you don’t squash me when you get loose.”

 

Changkyun nodded, even though the stranger couldn’t see his response, and stiffened his arms in preparation for being yanked from the window. It happened faster than he expected, however, and he tumbled free so fast he barely had time to gasp, much less grab the window sill. He landed with an  _ oof  _ on something soft, not realizing until a moan sounded close to his ear that he’d landed on the man who rescued him. Changkyun scrambled to his feet, offering a hand as he stumbled over an apology. The man inhaled deeply after a minute, then took the offered help. Changkyun pulled the man to his feet and finally got a good look at his rescuer. 

 

He was  _ gorgeous.  _ Changkyun felt his cheeks heat, and he ducked his head in an effort to hide his reaction. The other man didn’t seem to notice. 

 

“Well, that was fun.”

 

Changkyun giggled a bit and the stranger smiled. 

 

“Oh. I’m Kihyun, by the way.”

 

Changkyun nodded. 

 

“Changkyun.”

 

“Well, Changkyun, what’s your plan now?”

 

The rescued man sighed. 

 

“I honestly have no idea. I can’t afford a locksmith right now, and the window was my only idea.”

 

Kihyun frowned. 

 

“Well. We can’t have someone as cute as you sleeping in his car. That would be a crime. Just...Wait here and I’ll be right back.”

 

Changkyun watched in confusion as Kihyun jogged back to his own house and disappeared inside. 

 

He returned a few minutes later, a second man in tow, and grinned when he introduced Changkyun to his friend Hoseok, or as Kihyun introduced him, “the best lockpick in Seoul”. Changkyun smiled thankfully as Hoseok slapped Kihyun for making him sound like a regular B&E specialist. Changkyun giggled as Hoseok winked at him and bounded up the front steps of the porch to the front door, pulling a small pouch from his back pocket and kneeling in front of the door. Changkyun and Kihyun followed him onto the porch and the youngest of the three watched attentively as Hoseok worked his magic on the lock. When the door finally clicked open, Changkyun let out a soft whoop. Hoseok grinned as he put his tool away and winked at the younger man. 

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Kihyun laughed out loud when Changkyun grabbed Hoseok around the waist and spun him around, the older man giggling in surprise. When Changkyun finally put him down, he was breathing heavily. 

 

“What can I ever do to thank you, Hoseok-hyung?”

 

The older man grinned and shot Kihyun a cheeky look. 

 

“Well, you can let me take you to dinner.”

 

They were all surprised, Changkyun most of all, when the younger man answered. 

 

“I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me! On Tumblr @BeautifulSeoulLiar (personal) or @Noonas--Room (requests)
> 
> OR
> 
> On Twitter- @KaitouOfHearts


End file.
